Sant Valentín
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Se que no estamos en Sant Valentín pero me ha venido la mente que pasaría en un día del amor con Goku y Chichi ... si queréis saber, entrar y lo sabréis


Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

Ya había pasado unos mese de la derrota del M Buu, en una montañas mas concretos en la montaña Paoz en una humilde casa se encontraba una mujer morena con ojos negros y tez blanca, ese día estaba feliz por que era catorce de febrero el día de Sant Valentín y esperaba que su querido esposo cuando llegara a casa la felicitara y la dijera cuanto la amaba, la mujer en los días anteriores no le había dicho nada a él por que quería que lo recordara ese día por si solo, ya estaba oscuro y Chichi había preparado una cena para los dos, ya que estarían los dos solos, Chichi había mandado a su hijo pequeño Goten con su padre, y Gohan había quedado con su amiga Videl y le dijo que cuando acabara su cita con la muchacha se fuera a la casa de su padre, Chichi tenía todo perfecto para una cena romántica se echó un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía su habitación y observó lo que llevaba puesto que era un vestido azul marino de tirantes que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón del mismo color que el vestido, el cabello se lo dejó suelto con unas orquillas a cada lado y de maquillaje algo suave casi al natural, de repente escuchó la puerta y Chichi bajó a la entrada de la casa lo mas deprisa que pudo asta quedar en frente de Goku, el saiyan la miró sin comprender

-Chichi por que vas vestida a si?-preguntó Goku, la mujer al escuchar estas palabras toda la alegría que tenía se esfumo al instante

-solo, quería cambiar-dijo la mujer morena y pensó que no le diría que día era-la cena está lista-forzó una sonrisa

-que bien, tengo un hambre -Goku se dirigió a la mesa y empezó a comer y entonces recordó algo

-Goten está con mi padre y Gohan está en una cita con Videl -dijo Chichi antes que su esposo le preguntase, en ese momento a la mujer la inundó una gran tristeza y sus ojos empezó a brillar por causa de las lágrimas que se la estaba acumulando -Goku, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada-y sin mas la mujer subió las escaleras lentamente asta que llegó asta su cuarto, abrió la puerta con lentitud y después la cerró, se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso la ropa de dormir todo esto lo hacía con lágrimas, cuando se tumbó en la cama ya no aguantó mas y lloró con desesperación asta que se quedó dormida

Goku se quedó algo aturdido por la forma en que Chichi se había ido a su cuarto a dormir, y también notó como sus ojos brillaban como queriendo llorar, el saiyan negó la cabeza para no pensar en esto y empezó a comer asta que en un momento se lo acabó, rápidamente recogió la mesa y se fue a su habitación, una vez allí se quitó la ropa solo quedando con la prenda interior y se puso a su lado de la cama, miró a su esposa que estaba dormida y es cuando vio que en su cara surcaban lágrimas y los ojos los tenía hinchados, Goku iba despertarla pero no lo hizo, la vio ahí durmiendo tan placidamente que no se atrevió a despertarla, Goku a poco a poco se durmió pensando que al día siguiente hablaría con su esposa para que le dijera que es lo que la pasa

La mañana llegó rápido y Goku se despertó, notó que su esposa no estaba en la cama, Goku se levantó y se aseó y después de vestirse bajó a la planta baja donde su esposa ya había preparado el desayuno

-buenos días Chichi

-buenos días Goku … el desayuno ya está listo-Goku como Chichi se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron, al acabar de desayunar la mujer recogió los platos vacíos de la mesa y su esposo la miró

-Chichi-la mujer lo miró Goku pudo notar que había tristeza en sus ojos aunque intentara sonreír-quisiera preguntarte si te ocurre alguna cosa

-no me ocurre nada-dijo la mujer con un triste suspiro

-a noche me di cuenta cunado me acosté que estuviste llorando-dijo seriamente Goku

-seguro que tuve un sueño triste, debe de ser eso Goku

-por que será que no me lo creo

- Goku no aparentes que te preocupas por mi por que no es verdad, además tengo cosas que hacer

-como me puedes decir que no me preocupo por ti

-eso me lo de muestras todos los días … ni siquiera te acuerdas de … es igual no tiene sentido

-que no me acuerdo de cosas … Chichi ya sabes que yo no soy bueno para recordar … no me digas que …

-cuando te acuerdes de la fecha que fue ayer me lo dices … asta Gohan fue a celebrarlo con Videl … pero sabiendo como eres nunca lo sabrás

-no me digas que ayer fue tu cumpleaños … valla, ni Goten ni Gohan me dijeron nada

-ellos no tienen que decirte nada, eso lo tienes que recordar tú … y ayer no fue mi cumpleaños … Goku necesito estar sola para pensar-y sin mas Chichi se fue a su habitación y cuando llegó se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar

-si no era su cumpleaños que …. Espera Goku … si Gohan fue a celebrarlo con Videl eso significa que ayer fue -dándose un golpe en la frente-Sant Valentín … o que estúpido soy, como no lo he recordado -mirando a la dirección que se fue su esposa y al cabo de unos segundos subió las escaleras asta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, el saiyan suspiró hondamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto entrando silenciosamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acercó a la cama y se sentó escuchando a Chichi llorar, y acarició la cabeza de la mujer suavemente- perdóname Chichi … se que me tenía que haber acordado … pero no lo hice perdóname Chichi -la mujer se quitó las lágrimas y se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el respaldo

-es que a veces me haces pensar que no te importo y no te intereso

-es que no lo hago apropósito-Goku se levantó de la cama y Chichi le siguió con la mirada, el saiyan fue al armario y cogió una caja negra de la parte de arriba del armario y volvió a sentarse en la cama-esto lo compré para ti la semana pasada, por el día de Sant Valentín, sabiendo que en esta semana sería Sant Valentín, lo que pasa que se me olvidó-Chichi cogió la caja y la abrió, se sorprendió cuando vio una fina medalla de oro

-es preciosa-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa

-Bulma me ayudó

-lo suponía … yo tengo un regalo para ti … lo he hecho yo misma y espero que te guste -levantándose de la cama y cogiendo una caja algo grande debajo de esta-toma-Goku la cogió y lo abrió y lo que vio le hizo sonreír ya que era un traje de lucha como el que llevaba cuando se conocieron ( el que lleva Goku al final de dragón ball Z) -se que lo que te gusta mas son los trajes de entrenamiento, y recordé el que llevabas cuando nos conocimos y decidí hacerte uno

-me encanta -dijo con felicidad Goku y mirándola tiernamente-muchas gracias … te prometo que no volveré ha olvidar esta fecha

-eso espero-dijo la mujer seriamente

-te amo Chichi-acariciándola la mejilla

-yo también te amo Goku- y los dos se besaron

Fin

_espero que os haya gustado esta mini historia de mi pareja favorita, se que es algo corta, espero queme digáis si os ha gustado o no _

que paséis un gran día

**MILK GOKU**


End file.
